Intoxicating Truth
by Shattered Moment
Summary: this isn't just another poem. It's a story written in poems… a cycle of tragedy, lust, love, defeat, drama, and most important truth. The truth they need to know, even though in the end it could break them all.
1. Prologue: Two Differnt Paths'

Intoxicating Truth.

Disclaimers apply to all chapters from here on

A/N: this isn't just another poem. It's a story written in poems… a cycle of tragedy, lust, love, defeat, drama, and most important truth. The truth they need to know, even though in the end it could break them all. The titles of the poems are the people who are telling them.

Prologue: Two Different Paths'

Tidus  
  
Sit with me  
Look out the window  
The starry sky,  
And words fail me  
Yet again.  
  
How I would love to tell you  
All the things I burry deep inside  
All the things till now I hide,  
I want to trust you.  
  
I've known you forever  
But we've also just met,  
So speak to me  
Weave your song  
And it won't be long  
Until I crave another moment,  
with you in my arms.  
  
Yuna  
  
I would stay,  
Really.  
But if I can't be honest,  
And I can't tell you how I felt…

How I feel…

Then why am I here?

I said I love you.  
Have I changed my mind?  
  
The intoxicating sky convinces me,  
It's to late.  
Don't turn back.  
It's time for the truth…  
I'll break your heart,  
But at least it won't be a lie,  
So hold me now,

For the very last time.

-I appreciate all reviews.-


	2. Chapter One: A New Day's Sorrow

Intoxicating Truth.

Disclaimers apply

A/N: this isn't just another poem. It's a series of poems… a cycle of tragedy, lust, love, defeat, drama, and most important truth. The truth they need to know, even though in the end it could break them all. The titles of the poems are the person who's telling them.

Chapter One: A New Day's Sorrow

Tidus  
  
If I act normal,  
Like last night wasn't the last,  
Do you think it would all reverse?  
  
Thoughts of you plague me,  
I'm dieing of your disease,  
And the cure's unreachable.  
  
For the first time…  
I was going to open up.  
I was beginning to fall

Deeply  
Truly  
In love…  
For the first time.

Rip it away,  
Tear it apart…  
It's only my heart.  
  
Wakka  
  
"Get up,"  
The morning light shines brightly,  
Atop the towering trees,  
Littering the landscape  
Of Besaid.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?  
Aren't you moving in with her?"  
My heart slumped,  
Distress captured his voice as he explained,  
His emotions.  
They were a perfect couple,  
I thought they would last,  
Forever?  
  
The secrets I feared the both hid,  
Rotted and ate away,  
The perfection,  
Honesty was not at play,  
Was that the cause?

Do I intrude in a good friends life?

Or let him grieve alone,  
Grieve as a death takes place,  
The death of an era,  
What they use to be,  
What they could've been.

Rikku

I had a candle-lit dinner planned  
Just Gippal and me,  
But then she showed up,  
Sobbing and wet.  
Do I turn down a family member?  
A friend…

No.  
That's not me,  
I let her in.  
She told me her problem.  
Now I'm shocked and angered…

She may be my cousin,  
But he was my friend,  
She lied to him,  
And with a few words broke his heart,  
She said it wasn't his,  
And she lies to me too,  
Because I know it is.  
  
Maybe she feared that was the only reason,  
He claimed to love her,  
And she claimed to love him,  
She's crazy with emotion  
  
And sick with grief.  
  
Yuna  
  
This baby will grow up,  
Fatherless,  
I lie, because it's yours.  
  
And in the end I only hurt myself.  
  
-All review's are appreciated- 


	3. Chapter Two: I Love You

**Intoxicating Truth.**

**Disclaimers apply**

**A/N: this isn't just another poem. It's a series of poems… a cycle of tragedy, lust, love, defeat, drama, and most important truth. The truth they need to know, even though in the end it could break them all. The titles of the poems are the person who's telling them.**

**Chapter Two: I Love You**

**Tidus**  
  
My heart won't heal,

Not now,

Not ever.

I was afraid to tell you my secret,

I thought you'd let me go,

But what does it matter now?

Rikku has something to tell me?

I don't want to listen.

Let me be alone,

Let me drown myself in my creepy illusion,

Silent seclusion,

A dream that I'm still holding on to you.

And in a way I am,

Holding on to the memory.

I'll never let you go.

**Yuna**

She kicked me out,

Told me to leave,

I was shocked!

Now where do I go?

Should I grovel?

No… I won't ever…

It's sad to say,

But I miss your smile,

And I almost regret

What I did

I won't turn back now.

**Rikku**

I got the message on my machine,

You ran away.

It's my fault?

Where'd you run to?

Where did you go?

Was it because you had no one to turn to?

That's not true,

You could go back to him,

Tell him the truth.

Maybe you could be happy,

Maybe He could be happy.

**Gippal**

Something's troubling you,

Cid's little girl.

I know when something's wrong,

Cid's little girl.

Theirs no smile on your face,

Cid's little girl.

Open up, because I want to know.

And you can trust me…

I love you,

Cid's little girl.

**-All reviews are appreciated-**


	4. Chapter Three: My Doorstep

Intoxicating Truth.  
  
Disclaimers apply  
  
A/N: this isn't just another poem. It's a series of poems... a cycle of  
tragedy, lust, love, defeat, drama, and most important truth. The truth  
they need to know, even though in the end it could break them all. The  
titles of the poems are the person who's telling them.  
  
Chapter Three: My doorstep  
  
Tidus  
  
You stood there...  
  
Silent  
And scared.  
As the rain dripped off your figure,  
You held onto your arms,  
  
Staring at me,  
Was it disbelief?  
Or something else,  
Compelling you to avert your eyes,  
And stare at the ground...  
  
Truth be told,  
I was scared...  
You hurt me,  
And now you're here?  
  
I want to run to you...  
I want to hold you,  
But I guess it's too late for that.  
  
Yuna  
  
I found myself here,  
Staring through the door,  
Of your current home,  
You didn't invite me in.  
And I feel like I ruined everything,  
But maybe that's my job...  
  
Make a mess,  
And hope you'll clean it up for me...  
Sooner or later.  
  
-Review... Please?- 


End file.
